Blinded by Fate
by Gryffindor-RikkuChan
Summary: When the trio are taken to a new world, they must join with others like them and try to save the worlds while uncovering Hermione's origins. HHR ROC XFFXIII


Hey, everyone! Welcome to my HP/FFXIII crossover! Obviously, I could use help trying to making a HP version of FFXIII. But anyway, in this story, Hermione and Harry are already l'Cie, reading this chapter should give you a hint about what kind of l'Cie they are. Ron is just a avenge person who will become a l'Cie with Lighting, Snow, Hope, and Sazh. Seeing as the Eidolons for Thunder and Fire are already taken, can someone tell me who should be Harry and Ron's Eidolons, along with Hermione's, what their crystals should be, what their Gesalt forms are, and when and how they will be summoned.

Before you even ask about their Paradigm roles, Harry's primary roles would be Commando, Ravager, and Saboteur, Hermione's primary roles would be Medic, Sentinel, and Synergist, while Ron's primary roles would be Ravager, Commando, and Sentinel. Harry's secondary roles would probably be Medic, Sentinel, and Synergist, Hermione's secondary roles would Ravager, Saboteur, and Commando, while Ron's secondary roles would be Saboteur, Synergist, and Medic.

Summary: When Harry and Ron learn that Hermione was adopted by the Grangers, Harry and Hermione began to have visions of a different world, a monster known as Ragnarok, and crystal beings who are familiar to Hermione. Thirteen days after Hermione's birthday, the trio are taken into the world of Cocoon through the wishes of the people Harry and Hermione have only seen in dreams. After staying on Cocoon for thirteen days, the trio, along with Lighting, Snow, Hope, Vanille, and Sazh, venture into the lair of the fal'Cie, Anima, who turns Ron and the others into l'Cie. Now the trio, the group of newly turned l'Cie, along with Fang and Vanille, must try to save Cocoon and Pulse while uncovering the truth of Hermione's true origins.

Pairings: Harry x Hermione, Ron x OC, Snow x Hermione, Lighting x Hope, Harry x Vanille

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy XIII belongs to Square Enix, Harry Potter is property of J. K. Rowling, the main story line is mine

* * *

Prologue

As the sun shone down brilliantly, bathing everything in its golden light, someone felt something was gathering. Harry Potter stared out the window of his sixth year Transfiguration Class, bored out of his mind. He didn't notice, but Hermione and Ron were also bored during the class as well. Hermione, who was usually the only one who paid attention in class, actually looked like she was in a trance; she looked as though she was staring at two people. Soon enough, she fell asleep and began to dream.

_There was a bustling town underneath the shining sun; a young teenage girl with bright red-orange hair was running through town, carefully carrying a package as she ran. She happily greeted everyone as she ran in an Australian voice, and stopped at a two-story house. Inside an older girl was making something when the young girl walked in, "Hey, Fang, look at what I found!" "What is it, Vanille?" Fang stopped what she was doing and walked over to her friend, Vanille smiled and showed her the package. "I just found in the street. It feels like there's something inside it." Fang took the package and looked inside it, "Uh, Vanille, I think you mean someone inside it."_

"_Huh?" Vanille looked inside the package with Fang and gasped, inside the package was a year old baby girl with a puff of brown hair. Vanille smiled and looked at Fang, "Fang, lets keep her! She has no other family!" "Hold on a second, Vanille, what clan was she from?" Fang asked, calmly, Vanille thought for a moment and answered, "She's from the Lea Clan. I think someone said her name is Hermione." "Oerba Lea Hermione, huh?" Fang smiled at the baby, who woke up and smiled at them._

_The scene fast forwarded, Fang and Vanille, holding Hermione closely, were in front of a strange looking creature. "You sure about this, Fang?" Vanille asked, Fang nodded, the creature grabbed them with its long arms and they shouted in pain, Hermione began to cry loudly. The two of them gasped for air; shocked at the image they saw when the creature grabbed them. Fang looked at her right shoulder and gasped, there was a brand of unusual design on her shoulder, Vanille stood up and lifted the left part of her skirt, on her upper thigh was the same design. _

_Worried about Hermione, Vanille and Fang checked her body and found the brand on her left shoulder. "Fang, I can't kill innocent people!" Vanille shouted, and watched as Fang transformed into a powerful monster. Fang wrapped her hand around Hermione's neck, moving her claw across her neck, letting a trail of blood run down Hermione's neck._

_Fang headed for a large round sphere in the sky, Vanille followed her, holding Hermione with a bandaged neck. Gasping for air, Fang attacked the sphere, leaving a large hole in the side. A light surrounded the three of them and they started to become crystal, each one in their individual stance. Someone appeared and took the crystal statue of Hermione away._

With that, Hermione woke and gasped for air, Professor McGonagall stared at her, "Miss Granger, how dare you sleep in my class! Ten points from Gryffindor!" The class ended, and Hermione sighed as she left with Ron and Harry, they still couldn't believe Hermione fell asleep in class. Hermione fingered the bandage she wore around her neck and sighed, "Guys, meet me in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, I have something to tell you." The trio left to the out-of-order girl's bathroom. Hermione loosened her tie and walked to Harry and Ron, Ron said, "The infamous Hermione Granger sleeping in class. That's a first." "Hey, Hermione, did you live in Australia or something?" Harry asked, ignoring Ron's comment. "Your voice sounds like an Australian accent."

"I don't know, but first there's something I have to show you," Hermione said, untying the bandage around her neck. Harry and Ron gasped, across Hermione's neck was a scar; it was partially faded and partially fresh, Hermione said, "That's….. not all." She unbuttoned her shirt and lowered the left side, turning to her side. Harry and Ron just stared at what they saw; there on her shoulder was some kind of brand with an unusual design. Harry was the first to ask, "What is that…..?" "Don't know," Hermione said, covering her shoulder and buttoning her shirt back up. "My parents said that was a birthmark. Kinda weird looking, huh?" Harry and Ron nodded, Ron asked, "What's with that scar on your neck?"

"I'm not sure about that either," Hermione said, tying the bandage around her neck. "It does bleed every once in a while. My parents told me that some creature attacked me when I was little. But if that were true, why can I even remember it?" She sighed, Harry smiled and said, "Tell us about the dream you had in Transfiguration." Hermione shook her head, "I can't really describe it. It just felt like….. maybe I was never born as a member of the Granger family. What was that…? Ragnarok….."

"Come again," Ron said, Hermione looked at him, "Nothing…." "What do you mean the dream felt like you were never born as a Granger?" Harry said, Hermione sighed and said, "It's just a feeling. Nothing more….. You guys better go to Divination." Harry and Ron nodded and left, Hermione sighed and touched her bandage again. Harry thought the scar and mark he saw on Hermione during Divination, he felt as though he had seen something like that before. He sighed; remembering what he usually saw in his dreams, there was a creature with a golden glow attacking a sphere in the sky, Harry, as a young boy of nine or so, attacked the creature and was turned into crystal. Before everything went to black, he noticed a girl with a baby turn into crystal.

'I remember correctly, that creature was called… Ragnarok…..' Harry thought, recalling what Hermione said in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Harry could barely remember the time he spent at the Dursleys before coming to Hogwarts, though he did remember the green light of the killing curse, feeling the same as Hermione. He felt as though his parents weren't his real parents, remembering the kindness they gave him. Harry closed his eyes and thought back what he always saw in his dreams.

_Harry ran to where Ragnarok would attack his home, Cocoon. Sweat lined his brow and forehead, gasps for breath escaped his lips along with the feeling of thirst for water, his hands tightly grasped the dual-bladed sword he had been given by his fal'Cie master. 'Fighting off Ragnarok is my Focus...' he thought, gripping his weapon. 'That is what I must do to complete my Focus... To save Cocoon, I must fight Ragnarok.' He looked behind him and saw everyone who was living in Cocoon, even those who he held dear. 'To protect my family and friends as well,' Harry thought. 'I will not let Ragnarok destroy my home.' He twisted the handle of his sword, pulling it apart into two short swords, then twirled the two halves, getting ready.  
_

_Suddenly, a humanoid creature in a golden glow appeared and roared loudly. Harry groaned and readied his weapon, aiming at the creature "Ragnarok!" He shouted. "Here I am! Lets fight!" The creature looked at him and roared, attacking immediately. Harry blocked and attacked back, the two of them for what seemed like a eternity, with no improvement on either side. For a final attack, Harry put his short sword back together, remaking his dual-bladed sword and attacked. Ragnarok and Harry were gasping for air as Ragnarok let out a final roar and knocked Harry to the ground._

_Weakly, Harry looked up and watched Ragnarok attack his home. Harry gripped his mother's old engagement necklace, then lifted his hand toward his home only to see it and the rest of his body become crystal, he slowly turned his head and saw a young girl with a baby also becoming crystal. Turning to Ragnarok, he was surprised to see it become crystal as well. 'Master...' he thought. 'I have... completed my Focus...' He breathed one last time before the rest of his body become beautiful silver crystal. The people gasped, in the place of Harry, the youngest soldier of Cocoon's history, was a beautiful crystal statue of a boy reaching for Cocoon. A figure spoke to a group of soldiers and they took the statue away.  
_

Harry gasped when he opened his eyes and sighed, reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the necklace. It was the only object that he was found with when he was discovered at Godric's Hallow and was cared for his 'parents'. In his dreams, it seemed important, but he didn't know why. He sighed and put it away. The class ended and Harry and Ron left, meeting with Hermione, who had a letter from her parents. Hermione read the letter to them.

_Dear Hermione,_

_If you're reading this letter, than you should know that your mother and I found you on our doorstep on September 19th, 1981. We are sorry that we didn't tell you the truth about your birth. When we found you, there were no reports of missing children or any note with you, explaining why you were there. So we just took you in. We don't know what stretched you on your neck or what the mark on your shoulder, so we told you it was a birthmark and lied that a creature stretched you across the neck. We are proud to have raised you as our daughter and hope that you will find your real family someday. We will always love you as our child._

_Love, your parents_

Hermione sighed and folded the letter, touching her shoulder. Harry and Ron smiled at her, Hermione smiled back and the trio walked off to their next class. As they walked, Harry touched his right wrist, though the same brand was there, it was white and nearly faded. He wondered why the brand Hermione had looked like it was active, and sighed, walking with them. Before the trio reached the common room, the brands began to glow and a portal appeared, dragging them into it. "Guys, what's happening?" Ron shouted, Hermione and Harry shouted, holding onto each other, "We don't know!" Harry and Hermione gasped when they saw images enter their mind as they entered the portal and it closed behind them. The date was October 2nd, exactly thirteen days after Hermione's birthday, September 19th.

"Wake up…" A voice said to Hermione. "Please, wake up…" Hermione opened her eyes and saw a young teenage girl with light pink hair in a ponytail to the left side of her head and light sea blue eyes. She smiled at Hermione, and left to get something. Hermione took the time to look at herself; she wore a red sari that went over her left shoulder, a golden yellow halter top, torn white sleeves were connected to the halter top and covered her shoulders, on her wrists were many bracelets and silver gauntlets, and on her feet were brown leather open-toed boots with fur tips.

The girl came back into the room with an older woman in a military uniform and Harry, wearing a similar uniform, though it was a male version. Around his neck was some kind of necklace. Hermione gasped and stood up from the couch she was lying on.

"How are you feeling?" The girl asked, Hermione answered, "I'm fine." "Someone left you outside the door of our house." The woman said, "My sister took you in. while I was on patrol, I found this boy. We're looking for your another friend right now."

"Thank you, Miss…." Hermione stopped, not knowing her name. the woman introduced herself, "Lighting. Lighting Farron."

"My name is Serah Farron," The girl introduced herself.

"Hermione Granger." Hermione said.

"Harry Potter." Harry introduced himself. "Lighting and I better go. I'm going to meet her boss. Oh joy." Then he and Lighting left, Serah took Hermione to meet her boyfriend and his group. Meanwhile, elsewhere in Bodhum, Ron was frantically looking for his two friends, who disappeared when they entered that weird the portal that appeared. He was wearing a coat that resembled his school robe with his house crest on his left shoulder, the coat covered his dark blue overalls with his button shirt. On his hands were leather black fingerless gloves, while he wore a pair of black hiking boots. He didn't see it, but the brand he had seen on Hermione's shoulder was on his right bicep.

Somewhere else, two girls were talking about Hermione while walking along the shoreline. These two girls were the same ones Hermione and Harry had in their dreams, they were also the ones who found Hermione and placed her at the door of Lighting and Serah's home. Like Harry, the older one had a white and nearly faded brand mark on her right shoulder, while the younger one had the same kind as Hermione on her upper left thigh, hidden by her skirt.

Hermione was interested in Snow, Serah's boyfriend and smiled at his title of being a hero. When Harry met Lighting's boss, he was given a interesting look. After he and Lighting left, her boss looked something up and grinned. But a much greater power was weaving the threads of not only Hermione's and Harry's fate, but the fates of those close to them and those they were yet meet.

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed it and please, R&R! Give me advise and other tips in your reviews.


End file.
